1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing wrinkles from clothing using a means that is easy to use in the home or while traveling. More specifically, the present invention achieves wrinkle removal by utilizing a system of rollers to press the wrinkles out of the clothing fabric that is suspended from a clothing hanger. A frame with rotating rollers press the garment as it is fed between the rollers, while a heating element may also be incorporated for the purpose of heat pressing the garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem that occurs when laundry is completed in the home is that the clean clothing becomes wrinkled. Clothes may become wrinkled for many reasons, such as the dryer is too densely packed with clothing during the drying process, or dried clothes may be left in the dryer for too long after the drying process has completed. Wrinkles in clothing can be unsightly and undesirable. Conversely, some creases and folds in clothing are highly desirable. For example, many individuals enjoy the look associated with pronounced creases in their dress clothing, for example creases down the sleeves of dress shirts, or a pleat down the front of a pair of slacks. Ironing clothing is effective for removing unsightly wrinkles, and adding desirable creases, but is a very time consuming process. Many individuals opt to have their dress clothes professionally laundered and pressed, instead of ironing the garments themselves, but this service can be expensive, especially if an individual has many garments in need of ironing.
Another common cause of wrinkled clothing is brought about during travel, wherein clothing is condensed into a travel suitcase or similar container, and then subsequently removed once at a destination or upon wearing the garment. The packaging during transit can result in unsightly wrinkles, which may be difficult to remove while away from the home. A need therefore arises for an alternate ironing or garment pressing means, and one that is easily adapted for home use or traveling use. The present invention provides a device that is handheld and requires no backing surface for support of the pressing operation. The device operates on a suspended garment, which is operable in a variety of settings. Several patents have been granted to devices that attempt to provide a means of removing wrinkles from clothing by ironing the wrinkles away in a similar fashion; however these devices have several known drawbacks that are discussed herein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,630 to Camarco describes a hand-held rolling iron. The iron is a cylinder roller with a handle end and a pointed non-graspable end that is tapered into a conical point extending outward from the cylindrical iron. A handle is attached to the handle end of the cylindrical rolling iron, which wraps around the rolling iron and extends parallel to the cylindrical rolling iron to the mid-point of the cylinder rolling iron. At the mid-point of the iron, the handle makes a ninety degree turn outwards away from the rolling iron, forming the portion of the handle that the user will hold the device by. To use the device, an individual places an article of clothing onto an ironing board, or other suitable surface for ironing thereupon, and gently rolls the iron across the surface of the clothing. A user can use the device to iron desirable creases into the article of clothing. The user can also use the conical shaped end of the rolling iron to smooth out smaller and harder to reach areas of the garment that the cylindrical rolling iron cannot properly press.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,024 to Clevenberg describes a hand-held steam ironing device for removing wrinkles from clothing. The device is rectangular-shaped, featuring two flat members set close together yet maintaining a space between them. With regard to the rectangular shape of the device, the two members are connected together at one end of the device; they are connected together via a hinge, on one of the shorter sides of the rectangular. The top of the device features a handle for holding the device and several knobs and buttons, which regulate the temperature of the iron and the amount of steam the device will emit. Either one or both of the members are capable of functioning as an iron. The ironing capable side of each member faces the center space between the two members. When using the device, an individual chooses the desired thermal settings of the iron and how much steam to use by manipulating knobs located on the top of the device. A user then places the clothing, the sleeve of a shirt for example, in the space between the two members and slowly moves the device down the length of the sleeve to steam and iron the shirt sleeve in one fluid motion. The Clevenberg device can also be opened at the hinge so that the two members that were sandwiched together are converted into an ironing and steaming wand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,724 to Allvin describes a clamping iron for removing wrinkles from clothing. The device features a gripping handle, a clamping lever, and two triangular-shaped jaws which can be clamped together by a user. The top jaw of the device is pyramid shaped and serves as the housing unit for the heating coil and thermal controls for regulating the temperature of the iron. The bottom jaw is a flat metal plate. The two triangular jaws clamp together when the user depresses the clamping lever into the gripping handle. A user would place an article of clothing in between the two triangular jaws and clamp the device shut onto the fabric to iron the clamped area of fabric.
The Camarco, Clevenberg and Allvin devices all share a common drawback. To use each device, a user must lay out an article of clothing and then move the ironing device over the whole article to remove wrinkles therefrom. The processes for using each of the Camarco, Clevenberg and Allvin devices are not necessarily an improvement over traditional ironing methods. A user must still take the time to lay out the article of clothing for ironing and must manipulate the garment during the ironing process, including flipping the article over as to ensure the backside of the garment is also ironed to satisfaction. The ironing process is time consuming; a user must painstakingly iron each garment one item at a time. A third party ironing surface is also required for some of these devices, which is limiting to its usefulness in certain circumstances. One embodiment of the present invention enables a user to press an article quickly and effectively while in a hanging position, without the need for a support surface. By employing a system of rollers, which may alternatively incorporate a heating element, a user can quickly iron an article of clothing while pressing the garment between the rollers. Use of the present invention reduces the amount of time an individual must spend ironing his or her clothing, and likewise allows a user to press a garment in a wide variety of situations, particularly wherein an ironing support surface or the time consuming process of traditional ironing methods are not appropriate or possible.
Prior art patents exist for heating elements for use in applications beyond merely ironing wrinkles from clothing articles. For example, heating elements have been used for styling hair. U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,458 to Moyer describes a compactable hair curling iron device which can be folded in upon itself for easy and convenient storage. The primary function of the device is for use when curling hair, which is the process of creating artificial structure and style in an individual's hair that is not necessarily naturally occurring. The Moyer device has a curling iron member that is connected to a pivot joint. Also connected to the pivot point is a concave shield that also serves as the curling iron handle when the device is in the open configuration. When the device is in the open configuration it is functional and can be used for the purpose of curling hair. When the device is in the closed, compact configuration it can easily be stored in a purse or backpack.
Looking to a different aspect of the present invention—the locking mechanism that governs when the system of rollers is in the operating position, or the non-operating position—U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,908 to Batts describes a pant hanging device comprising a pairing of bars which latch together, pressing between the two bars a pair of pants. The bars are hinged together at one end, and have a latching mechanism at the other end, which a user would manipulate to lock the two bars together in a closed configuration. When the device is in an open configuration, a user can loop a pair of pants over the first bar then latch the second bar in place to the first, securing the pair of pants in place on the hanging device. The hanging device has a support hook connected to the center of one of the bars for hanging the device. A user would typically store the device in a closet, but a user could hang the device on a nail or shower curtain rod is so desired. The Batts device fails to disclose the elements of the present invention, including the mechanism for pressing articles of clothing or its method of operation.
The present invention provides a device that employs two parallel rollers that are used to press and roll a garment, removing unwanted wrinkles therefrom. The device is handheld and operable with a garment in a hanging position, requiring no support surface. It is capable of presses both sides of a garment simultaneously, reducing the time and effort required to iron each side individually. It is therefore submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing clothing roller devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.